


One shot

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: Just an idea for later on in Shadows.
Relationships: kylo x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	One shot

You flinched slightly as he came stomping into your quarters, he barely used his own anymore as he preferred to be in your space all the time. You gently put down the datapad and eyed him wearily as he stared at the table his hair shielding his face from you as his fist clenched above the it. You pursed your lips wondering if he was going to smash this one to pieces too. The anger rolled off of him in waves battering your calmness, you rubbed your now tense neck and got out of your chair, your movements caught his eye and as you stretched you could see him looking at you through his hair. Before you could react he was in front of you, his huge frame bearing down on you as you looked up at him, you frowned wondering what had got him in such a foul mood today. You backed up slightly but he matched you step for step until you hit the wall. Your heart beat quickened as his gaze travelled from your eyes to your lips and down to your neck, he leant his left forearm on the wall so you had to crane your neck more to keep eye contact, his free hand slowly and steadily wrapped around your neck his eyes grew dark as he leaned in and kissed you hard. His gripped tightened slightly as the kiss deepened his tongue stroking yours and you groaned into his mouth, you tried to lean forward and press yourself against him but he shoved you back against the wall with a thud breaking the kiss apart. You frowned slightly but you didn’t want to say anything, the atmosphere felt thick with tension around you his touch on your bare skin sent shivers to your core as you could feel the pressure of each individual finger, you could hear him breathing see his chest heaving as he decided what to do next. He parted your legs and rammed his knee between yours and you gasped as he roughly nudged your core making you aware of how turned on you were, he brought his knee up sliding you up the wall and you couldn’t hold back the whimper that made its way past the hand on your throat. You were now eye level with him, his face was blank but his eyes told you everything you needed. He had been in a meeting with High Command today and he needed to take back his control and he used you to do it. Your body was pulsing on his thigh and you instinctively rolled your hips, your lips parted as the sensations from between your legs crept up your belly and you sucked in a breath. His grip tightened more on your throat as the rising lust from you trickled down your bond to him but still his face didn’t change, his brown eyes now almost black in the dim light of your quarters. You rolled your hips again feeling the tightness of your underwear as you shamelessly rubbed your self on his solid hard muscles, he didn’t say anything and he didn’t stop you so you took it as permission to keep going. You rocked hard chasing the feelings of pleasure that flickered up from your core, you moaned loudly and went to close your eyes.

‘Don’t.’ They snapped open at the sound of his deep voice over your erratic breathing. ‘I want you to look at me,’ he said softly but with a hint of command in his voice. ‘I want you to look at me when you cum.’ You tried to nod but couldn’t, his eyes flickered as you began to race to your peak, you ground yourself as forcefully as you could on his thigh, you desperately wanted release, you were so close. 

‘K — Kylo...’ you choked, you were so needy as you writhed against the wall and him but you couldn’t quite push yourself over the edge. His free hand came away from the wall and plunged past your waistband his cool calloused fingers knowing exactly what you needed. He didn’t move them he just placed them where you needed them, you felt your legs tense as you shamelessly fucked his fingers your eyes never leaving his. You came in a rush of blinding lights as feelings of ecstasy washed over you, Kylo rubbed you gently extending your orgasm as you cried out arching your back, straining against his grip on you until you were spent. You sagged against him as you breathed heavily coming out of your euphoria, you shivered and moaned softly with an after shock as he slowly trailed his fingers out of your pants and without breaking eye contact he sucked them clean, only then did he release you, only then did he put your feet back on solid ground. You fell against him your legs still slightly wobbly and you could feel his hardness through his pants. His hand was still at your throat and he tipped your head back kissing you hungrily, you swayed slightly as he let you go completely and he marched back out of your quarters. You grinned and wiped your mouth, well wasn’t that something. 


End file.
